Diferente lugar, diferente problema
by RhysandPotter
Summary: Harry corre al ministerio al ver la visión que Voldemort le envía, Sirius está en peligro y no espera para poder ir a salvarlo. Tras una lucha contra los mortífagos Sirius muere a manos de su prima Bellatrix. Unas complicaciones y una rara conversación después Harry se desmaya con una niebla negra para después despertarse con diez años en un lugar totalmente desconocido para el.
1. Diferente lugar, diferente problema

Harry corre al ministerio al ver la visión que Voldemort le envía, Sirius está en peligro y no espera para poder ir a salvarlo.

Tras una lucha contra los mortífagos Sirius muere a manos de su prima Bellatrix.

Unas complicaciones y una rara conversación después Harry se desmaya con una niebla negra para después despertarse con diez años en un lugar totalmente desconocido para el.

Mystic Falls.


	2. Capitul 1

Estoy gritando.

Aprieto mis manos con rabia y dolor mientras escucho la risa maniaca de esa mujer. Sin pensármelo dos veces corro, muevo mis piernas con una velocidad inhumana hasta llegar frente a ella.

-Yo maté a Sirius Black.- Lloro, pequeñas lágrimas saladas acarician mis mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios resecos cuando suelto unas únicas palabras.

Aquellas palabras que sé que me condenarán, me llevarán al infierno para volver a renacer.- Avada kedavra.- Apunto mi varita hacia Bellatrix con odio, rabia y amargura.

La luz verde brillante sale como una bala y la sensación me abruma.

Es enriquecedora, me nubla la vista por unos segundos antes de que una risa áspera salga desde mis labios, la maldición asesina ataca el pecho de la mujer antes de que sus ojos se vuelven opacos y sin vida.

Una risa cruel y brutal hace estremecer mi cuerpo.- Tienes potencial.- Una voz siseante susurra desde mi lado.

Giro mínimamente la cabeza para posar mis ojos en esa piel blanca y rota.

-Voldemort.- Respondo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-No sabia que podrías asesinar a alguien a sangre fría.- Las palabras salen en una mezcla de parsel e inglés aunque no es molestia, entiendo las dos lenguas por igual.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

-Muchacho.- Un murmullo decepcionado es lo que escucho ahora antes de encontrarme con el peor dolor que he sentido nunca.

Grito.

Grito con todas las fuerzas que mi pequeño cuerpo posee.

¿Qué esta pasado?

Me desmayo cuando noto que una pequeña niebla encarcela mi cuerpo, es de un color negro mezclada con pequeños matices violetas.


	3. Capitulo 2

Zach Salvatore corría por el bosque haciendo su ruta cuando en la lejanía ve un cuerpo.

Trota aún más rápido hasta pararse justo delante de dicho cuerpo, era menudo, pequeño, demasiado pequeño.

Pone una de sus rodillas en el sucio suelo para mirar de más cerca al niño, no debe tener más de seis años. Tiene una extraña cicatriz justo arriba de la ceja y unas gafas rotas.

La mano derecha, que antes descansaba en su rodilla se mueve hasta posarse sobre la frente del pequeño para poder ver mejor la cicatriz, al pasar mínimamente la palma de su mano nota la alta temperatura que tiene, preocupado por el estado del niño en su inconsciencia agarra el móvil que descansaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Comienza a marcar un número de teléfono que ya se sabía de memoria y lo deja reposar en su oreja mientras espera que la persona del otro lado conteste, unos pitidos después una voz femenina responde.

-Sheriff Forbes.

-Sheriff, soy Zach, estaba corriendo por el bosque y he encontrado a un niño.

-¿Está bien?

-No lo sé, está inconsciente.

-¿Sabes que edad tiene?

-No debe tener más de ocho años.

-¿Alguna herida?

-No, tiene una cicatriz extraña en la frente y es muy pequeño.

-Voy para allá.

Suena el último pitido antes de que Zach vuelva a guardar el teléfono en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes. Mueve sus brazos hasta que uno agarra debajo de sus rodillas y otro su cuello, aprieta el cuerpo caliente contra el suyo para ir hasta el principio del bosque.

Levanta una pierna y la otra pisando ramas y esquivando piedras para no tropezar y dañar el pequeño cuerpo.

Una vez llega al lugar un coche de policía aparca justo frente de él antes de que una mujer con el pelo corto y rubio salga del coche y camine con aire imponente hasta el joven con el niño en brazos.

-Tiene fiebre.- Dice de inmediato Zach.

La Sheriff mira fijamente al niño que el joven abraza fuertemente, es realmente pequeño y, aunque Zach dijo que no debía tener más de ocho realmente parece tener seis a lo mucho.

-Deberíamos llevarlo con Grayson.- El hombre asiente y camina hasta el coche de la Sheriff.

La mujer se sienta en el asiento piloto mientras Zach acuesta y abrocha al niño en la parte trasera, lo pone en una posición cómoda para que no se dañe más.

Recorren un corto camino hasta llegar a la casa de los Gilbert, Zach vuelve a coger al pequeño en brazos para después seguir a la señora Forbes hasta la puerta.

Toca el timbre y esperan hasta que escuchan como unos piececitos se paran en la puerta para después abrirse dejando ver a un pequeño con el pelo castaño y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola Jeremy.- Se agacha la señora Forbes.- ¿Está tu padre?.

Jeremy asiente efusivamente y corre nuevamente con sus pies descalzos hacia algún lugar de la casa, unos segundos después un hombre más mayor, con unos rasgos similares al niño, aparece en la puerta.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, ¿podrías revisarlo?

-Entrar y dejarlo sobre el sofá.- Los dos asientes y pasan hacia el hogar donde caminan hasta llegar a una sala con dos sillones. Zach decide dejarlo en uno de ellos y dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Grayson se adelanta para revisarlo.

Después de unos minutos la revisión termina y también da unos pasos hacia atrás.- No se la razón por la que no ha despertado aún pero, parece tener una severa desnutrición y un poco de fiebre. ¿Sabéis quien es?

-No, lo encontré así en el bosque.

-Gracias Zach, ya puedes retirarte.- El mencionado asiente y después de darle un pequeño beso en la frente al niño sale de la casa.

Grayson suspira mientras vuelve a poner su mano en la frente del más pequeño. Antes de llegar a ponerla en su totalidad el niño parece sobresaltarse y en menos de un segundo ya estaba en el otro lado de la habitación.

-Tranquilo.- El niño parece asustado y sus rodillas están tocando su pecho.

Después de unos segundos el pequeño mira sus manos y su cuerpo con sorpresa, como si no se reconociera.

-Soy Grayson.- Susurra el hombre en su dirección.- Y ella es Elizabeth, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Harry.- Susurra con una voz fina y aniñada.

-Bien Harry, no te haremos daño, ¿vale?- El niño parece temblar un poco pero asiente con la cabeza.- ¿Puedes venir aquí para que podamos preguntarte unas cosas?

Parece dudar pero finalmente se levanta con sus débiles piernas y camina tambaleante hasta volver al sillón donde había despertado.

Está confundido, parece estar en su versión de diez años en un lugar donde no conoce rodeado de muggles que tampoco sabe quién son.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- Empieza el doctor sin saber las dudas internas que el joven parece albergar en su cabeza.

-Díez.

La nueva mujer en la habitación jadea, ¿diez? No parece tener más de seis años.

-Hola pequeño.- Sonríe la mujer con un poco de tristeza.- Soy Miranda Gilbert.

El niño mira a la mujer tímidamente, si quiera la señora Weasley le había sonreído así alguna vez. Sus sonrisas eran engañosas, estas parecen cariñosas y... ¿maternales?

-Hola.- Susurra moviendo mínimamente su mano en un movimiento rápido antes de volver a esconderla en su regazo.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- Sigue con el interrogatorio Elizabeth.

-Muertos.- Todos en la habitación parecen silenciarse a la vez.

-¿Con quien vives?- Se recompone rápidamente Elizabeth.

Harry parece tensarse con la pregunta y no nota como los adultos se miran entre ellos.- Mis tíos.- Se endereza antes de que puedan hablar, no deben afectarle ellos ya, están muertos.

-¿Dónde están ellos?- Harry se encoge de hombros ante la pregunta, la última vez que los vio estaban sangrando en el salón de su casa tras una ronda de tortura.

-¿Muertos?- Pregunta más que afirma.

Los adultos vuelven a compartir una mirada.- ¿Dónde vives?

-Londres.- Sin pensarlo suelta esas palabras aunque vuelve a hablar asustado.- No me hagáis volver, por favor.- De sus ojos caen lágrimas. Es imposible que esté aquí, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Porque tengo diez años otra vez? Un sollozo sale ahora de su garganta cuando la reciente muerte de su padrino vuelve a su mente.

-¿Tienes algún familia? ¿Madrina? ¿Padrino?- Pregunta esta vez Miranda.

Harry suelta otro sollozo, los adultos en la habitación parecen estremecerse ante el sonido de dolor que parece hacer el pequeño.- Está muerto.- Susurra entre hipidos.- Está muerto. Está muerto.- Comienza a respirar demasiado rápido.

Grayson comienza a moverse hacia delante sin pensárselo dos veces y lo aprieta contra su pecho. -Está muerto.- Repite una y otra vez tratando de soltarse del abrazo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.- Comparte una mirada con su mujer, ella asiente ante su pregunta silenciosa y suspira antes de acercase ella también al pequeño.

Se pone a un lado de él y comienza a acariciar su cabello.- Shh.- Le susurra en el oído.- Te quedarás con nosotros, ¿si?

El niño sigue llorando aunque ya no grita la misma frase una y otra vez. Después de unos minutos y unas cuantas caricias de parte de los dos adultos parece calmarse hasta el punto que su respiración es tranquila y sus ojos permanecen cerrados.

Miranda tiene lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se separa de Harry y se gira para mirar a su amiga.- Tanta muerte a su alrededor.- Si voz rota se hace oír en medio de la habitación.

-Está tan dolido.- Susurra esta vez Grayson.

-¿Seguro que queréis adoptarlo?

-Sí, no puedo dejarlo solo.- Acaricia un poco más el indomable cabello antes de dejar un suave beso justo en la cicatriz del niño.

-Hablaré con los de asuntos sociales.

Esto realmente es una introducción, en el siguiente capítulo comenzará desde el punto de vista de Harry.

Hace bastante que vi TVD y no recuerdo muchos detalles, intentaré revisar antes de escribir pero cualquier error no dudéis en decírmelo.

Espero que os guste y podéis darme ideas de cómo queréis que se desarrolle, yo ya tengo una idea más o menos clara de lo que pasará.

Seguirme, comentar y votar amorees️


End file.
